Karin Kurosaki
Karin Kurosaki (黒崎 夏梨) is the fraternal twin sister of Yuzu Kurosaki. She is also the daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, and Masaki Kurosaki. She is also the first younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. Background When Ichigo Kurosaki was four, Karin along with her fraternal twin sister, was born to Isshin and Masaki Kurosaki. When she was young Karin cried a lot, much like her sister. When she was five years old, Masaki died leaving all three of her children motherless. A year after Masaki died, Isshin took his daughters to help him find Ichigo. They found Ichigo sadly sitting at the riverbank, where they confronted him. Ichigo asks his sisters why they are smiling, but Yuzu starts crying as Karin says that they were worried sick about him. But Ichigo asks them why. Isshin starts to pat Yuzu and Karin on the head, prompting them to run and cry into his shirt. Due their mother's death, both Karin & Yuzu decided that they had to mature much faster than usual. With Yuzu deciding to take over the housework, and looking after the family like their mother did. However, Karin felt useless compared to her sister and decided that her way of contributing would be to never cause her family to worry about her, and therefore stopped crying all together even when she was injured, being sent to the principal's office or upset. Karin thus went for many years without shedding a tear. Before the series start while she and Yuzu were in middle school, Karin developed the same spiritual powers as Ichigo. By being able to see ghost clearly, but declined ever having to see them. She also takes the time to help her father out at the Kurosaki Clinic along with Yuzu taking the role of nurses that are absent. It is during this time that she is now eleven years old. Personality Compared to her soft-spoken twin sister, Yuzu, Karin is a more authoritative and out-spoken person. Karin's tough exterior results from her mother's death; because she could not be useful around the house like Yuzu, she resolved never to cry so that she would not burden her family with her personal troubles. As a result, Karin is the more hardened and least emotional between the two, resulting in her not being affected by most events that would more or less bring tears to Yuzu's eyes. Despite these obvious differences, both girls remain close. She is concerned for her brother when Ichigo appears stressed or when he disappears for long periods of time. During these times, despite her own worries, Karin will reassure her sister, being there for her. Karin is a sensible person but is not above kicking her father in the head when she thinks he's acting unreasonable. Despite this, Karin is still helpful around the clinic, as she and Yuzu help out their father as nurses when they can. Despite being able to see them as clearly as Ichigo can, Karin initially claims that she believes spirits do not exist, which she says is the same as them not actually existing. In spite of her attitude about spirits, Karin is willing to use her's and Ichigo's ability to see them to earn a little cash. Appearance Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair that is straight and cropped to hang around her face, just above her shoulders. More often than not, she is seen in sportswear, with alternative shirts and trainers, giving her a tomboy appearance. Her eyes are large and dark and she sometimes wears a red cap upon her head and often carries a soccer ball. Seventeen months later, Karin wears her hair in a short ponytail. She typically wears her school uniform, a blue and white sailor fuku. Abilities Spiritual Awareness Karin is able to see spirits very clearly, including Pluses, Hollows and Shinigami. Spiritual Power Toshiro Hitsugaya mentions that Karin has high spiritual power for a Human, as she is able to see him. After Ichigo lost his powers, Karin's powers have gotten stronger and she now has hi spec spiritual medium disposition. Enhanced Strength As demonstrated, her kicks were strong enough to hurt weak Hollows. Keen Aim Karin is also talented at soccer which would strengthen her physical power. She defeats weak Hollows by kicking a soccer ball at them. Bleach (Anime) Agent of Shinigami arc Karin first appears when Ichigo first arrives home, commenting to Yuzu that she should just leave their father and brother to their squabbling while requesting more food at the table and making fun of Ichigo's powers to see ghosts. She claims she does not care nor believe in ghosts despite being able to see them, much to the dismay of the Plus present in the room at that time. Isshin complains about how Ichigo never tells him about his problems, prompting Karin to tell him it's because he has no communication skills. This prompts Isshin to asks a poster on the wall of Masaki what he should do, as all of his children seem to be rather cold towards him, for which Karin responds by telling him that he should start by taking the poster down. As Yuzu struggles up the stairs to warn Ichigo about Fishbone D, a Hollow who has attacked the house, injured Isshin and captured Karin. She tells Ichigo to get away quickly before falling unconscious. She, along with the rest of her family, except Ichigo, have their memories wiped of these events. Instead, they believe that a truck hit their house that night while they were all asleep. Karin acts rather annoyed that they "let the criminal get away". Several days later, the Kurosaki Clinic is busy following a car crash. Karin helps transport some patients around. However, when Yasutora "Chad" Sado is carried into the clinic, she notices the parakeet he was carrying, which had the soul of a young boy inside it. The parakeet unintentionally begins to transmit its memories into Karin. Next morning, Yuzu tells Ichigo that Karin isn't feeling well and can't come to breakfast, to which Ichigo comments that it's rather rare for her to feel unwell. The memories transmitted turn out to be the cause of Karin's sudden pains, and she ends up vomiting in the middle of the school day. Finally unable to take it, she tells Yuzu that she'll be leaving early. Instead of going home though, Karin goes to Ichigo, and ends up collapsing right in front of him, prompting Rukia to order him to bring her home while she chases after Chad, as Ichigo would have to focus on protecting her more. As Ichigo takes her home, she wearily tells him about the strongest transmitted memory: Yuichi Shibata, the boy inside the parakeet, saw his mother being murdered right in front of him. Weeping, Karin begs Ichigo to save Yuichi and send him to "the other side" to reunite him with his mother. Ichigo says that it was the first time he had seen her cry since their mother had died, and vows to stop her from crying any more. She is promptly put to bed in order to rest while Ichigo deals with the Hollow who is attacking Rukia. When Yuichi is finally sent to Soul Society, Karin thanks Ichigo in her sleep. The next day, Yuzu sees what appears to be Ichigo jumping on the school wall and calls out to him. At first, Karin dismisses the idea, but then sees Kon in Ichigo's body jumping to a seemingly impossible height, and is shocked. Stopping Yuzu from calling out to him, Karin tells her sister it can't be him and that they shouldn't say anything about it. As another student appears, having seen Ichigo, Karin makes the girl deny that she saw what happened. Later on, Karin overhears some boys who claim Ichigo broke their video game. Believing he wouldn't do such a thing, Karin dismisses the idea that he was there and states it had to be someone else. The entire Kurosaki family prepares for their yearly tradition of visiting their mother's grave on June 17th. Karin is annoyed when Isshin declares he has complete control over who gets what job during the trip, but gets happier when she is declared Staff Director. On the way to the grave, Karin runs ahead of Yuzu while saying the hill they're climbing isn't too hard to climb, to which Isshin begins to try to encourage Yuzu, but Karin eventually kicks Isshin down to the bottom of the hill when his "encouragement" begins to really annoy her. When she sees Rukia Kuchiki waving at Ichigo and watching her brother get flustered by her sudden appearance, she assumes that there is something going on between them, saying that he's at that age, and tells Yuzu to leave them alone. At the grave, Karin talks with her mother in her mind, telling her that the whole family is doing alright, although in Isshin's case she's disgusted at this fact. Next, she chides Yuzu for crying by their mother's grave, telling her to stop crying so much every year. They hear Isshin blowing the whistle for them to return; however, Karin then notices a ghost of a girl standing on the cliff, and goes over to her to talk to her, but suddenly the girl turns and comments that a girl like her who can see and hear her will be very tasty. Karin is able to see the true form of Grand Fisher and is horrified by it, but she is unable to defend herself and is struck down by the Hollow. She tries to stop Yuzu from approaching, but both end up captured by Grand Fisher. The Hollow begins to eat Yuzu, but Ichigo attacks Grand Fisher, freeing them. The two are left by Ichigo safely out of the way of the battle. Shortly afterward, Karin and Yuzu are brought home by Kon in Ichigo's body, who tells her he found them asleep, and tells her to rest. Karin recalls what happened with Grand Fisher and Ichigo saving her, though, and wonders what part of that was a dream. Karin is not impressed at all by "Ghost Bust," Don Kanonji's show, noting that Yuzu and Isshin are fascinated by it because Yuzu can't see ghosts, whereas she and Ichigo can see them, and so they don't find the show very interesting. Ichigo realizes that this was the reason she was the first to see the Hollow, and wonders if she can see Shinigami as well. The entire Kurosaki family attends the live broadcast of "Ghost Bust" in Karakura Town. Along with Ichigo, Rukia and Chad, Karin hears the spirit bound to the abandoned hospital where the show is being filmed, and is frightened by it to the point where she mutters that she shouldn't have come, although she denies having said anything when asked by Isshin. As she continues to hear the screams, she feels sick and wonders where Ichigo went. When Kanonji attempts to "free" the spirit, the screams frighten Karin, and she doubles over in shock and fear. Shortly afterward, Ichigo begins to battle the spirit-turned Hollow, and Karin spots him doing this, almost unable to believe her eyes. Ichigo jumps into the hospital by breaking a window, and Isshin makes sure Karin and Yuzu weren't hurt by the glass. Yuzu asks Karin if they should look for Ichigo, but Karin is still confused over what she saw. Yuzu's scream of excitement when Don Kanonji appears at the Kurosaki clinic catches Karin's attention, and she looks out the window to see what's the matter, but instead sees Ichigo and Rukia running to find another Hollow. Several days later, when Uryu Ishida scatters Hollow Bait across Karakura Town in a challenge with Ichigo, Karin is one of the people who notices the strange change in atmosphere which precedes the appearance of a massive wave of Hollows. Her friends notice the sudden drop in Karin's performance in soccer, and Karin decides to leave because she finds herself unable to concentrate. However, at that moment, Chad appears in the lot she was playing in, and a Hollow follows him in. Chad gets Karin out of the way of the Hollow's attack, and is surprised Karin can see it. Fortunately, Karin warns him about the Hollow before it crushes them both, and guides him away from the monster's attacks, acting as his eyes when she realizes he cannot see it. Chad protests, concerned about her safety, but Karin insists as she wants to know their connection with Ichigo. Chad strikes the Hollow, but is then injured greatly by the following blow. When Karin's friends come to see how she's doing, she tells them to leave, afraid the Hollow will attack them. Hoping to draw it away from them, Karin flees the scene. Karin witnesses Chad beating the Hollow with his newfound power, wondering what it is and realizes that he's now able to see the Hollow. The exhausted Chad falls after defeating the Hollow and Karin runs over to see if he's alright. She is annoyed that Chad is only concerned about her safety, noting that he's similar to Ichigo in that respect. Deciding to get Isshin to see him, Karin runs off.44 However, Urahara takes Chad away before she comes back.45 When the two arrive and do not see Chad, Isshin assumes Karin just wanted some time with him, prompting Karin to punch him in the face. She then continues to wonder where Chad went. Karin attends a fireworks festival with the rest of the Kurosaki family, although when they find Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin are very loud and act out of character, due to apparently drinking fruit juice that was diluted with wine. After the festival, both Yuzu and Karin, fast asleep, are carried home by Ichigo, much to his annoyance and not helped by the fact that Isshin makes a rather perverted joke. Ichigo leaves for Soul Society while Karin is asleep. Soul Society arc Karin spots a flying Hollow which she has been seeing lately, wondering what it is. She then decides to follow it since she has nothing better to do, wondering where it is going. However, the Hollow is suddenly destroyed by Don Kanonji. As he introduces himself to her, she wonders why he came to Karakura Town when Ichigo is away. He explains to her what the flying creature was and asks her to join Karakura Superheroes in order to protect the town from Hollows. Although she isn't enthusiastic about that idea, she changes her mind when Kanonji bids her to take the role of Karakura Red. However, she has to share her title with Jinta Hanakari. Along with Ururu, they are able to defeat a number of Hollows, much to the chagrin of Zennosuke Kurumadani, Rukia's official replacement. Bounts arc When Ichigo and Isshin are fighting upstairs, Yuzu calls them down for breakfast and Karin wonders what they're doing now. As they're eating, Yuzu asks Isshin for an explanation as to what happened to his face and Isshin simply turns around saying nothing happened. Karin then asks Ichigo if he's been working out lately since he's built up a few muscles lately. Ichigo changes the subject though and asks Yuzu and Karin if they've been doing their homework. Yuzu states that she got it done in hardly any time at all and then Karin states that Don Kanonji has been coming over a lot, saying that Ichigo is now his pupil. Ichigo begins to get worried and tells them that Kanonji doesn't know what he's talking about. All of a sudden Isshin gets up from his chair and kicks Ichigo in the face, sending him backwards. Isshin mocks Ichigo for not being able to react fast enough and the two of them begin fighting. Yuzu then tells them to stop fighting at the table. Later, after Ichigo returns home from school, Karin greets him and Yuzu tells him he's just in time for dinner. However, Isshin immediately begins fighting with Ichigo again, telling him he's late. Yuzu tries to stop this but Karin tells her to leave them alone and to think of it as a bonding experience for the two of them. Beast Swords arc While in a shop, Karin spots a strange humanoid spirit trying to eat onigiri without paying for them. After she stops the spirit, it disappears. Karin later finds it again in town and, seeing that the spirit is alone, she tries to befriend him. After learning that the spirit's name is Zabimaru, Yuzu (who cannot see the spirit) suggests Zabimaru comes back to their house for food since he is clearly hungry. There, Zabimaru continues to act bratty, saying he enjoys being by himself, to which Karin says he is being foolish to think it is better to be alone. While trying to entertain Zabimaru, the spirit starts to take a liking to them. After Karin and Yuzu fall asleep, Ichigo returns home and finds Zabimaru. When Karin awakes, she sees Zabimaru arguing with Ichigo. Zabimaru then turns his attention to Karin, saying he's angry Karin brought him to her house and runs away. Karin quickly runs after him. She finds him fighting a Toju. The Toju, realizing that he could not defeat Zabimaru directly, chooses to use Karin as a hostage. Renji arrives and Zabimaru defeats the Toju. Zabimaru then brings Karin back to Ichigo and asks him not to tell Karin about Zabimaru. Upon awakening at her home, Karin asks Ichigo where Zabimaru went. As Ichigo pretends not to know, Karin realizes that Zabimaru is fine. Arrangcar arc Karin later reveals that she does, in fact, know that her brother is a Shinigami. When he leaves his body as a Shinigami, she grabs onto his arm in order to try and prevent Ichigo from confronting Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo, the first Arrancar that arrive in Karakura Town. However, she fails and Ichigo leaves anyway. As Rukia Kuchiki convinces Yuzu and Isshin to stay at their house, Karin is looking at her suspiciously. Ichigo soon leaves for the Visored training ground without a word, causing Yuzu to cry over his disappearance. Karin tells her he will come back for sure, but gets annoyed with her moaning and Isshin's buffoonery. She also encounters Toshiro Hitsugaya while he is stationed in the World of the Living. Upon seeing his talent in soccer, she manages to convince him to join her team and help them win the match. After their victory, she realizes that he too is a Shinigami after he saves her from a large Hollow and easily purifies it. She tries to find out where her missing brother is but Hitsugaya reveals that he is also in the dark with regards to Ichigo’s Visored training. Despite this, he reassures her that Ichigo will be alright. One month after his disappearance, an unconscious Ichigo is returned home and put to his bed to rest. Yuzu and Karin argue whether they should have dinner in his room, but they are overheard by Rukia, who tells them he wouldn't mind that. After the dinner, they stay there overnight. Fake Karakura Town arc When Ichigo confronts Aizen once again, he closes his eyes and remarks that Karin and Yuzu are all right at their house, presumably sensing their Reiatsu. Gotei 13 Invasion army arc Ichigo introduces Yuzu, Karin and Isshin to Nozomi Kujo, saying that Rukia is the only relative she has left following the break up of her family. Yuzu pleads with Isshin to allow Nozomi to stay with them, which Isshin agrees to. Karin comments that she has seen this before. Karin tells Nozomi that they are a loud family, but that she should not let that bother her. Isshin, Karin and Yuzu leave to do some shopping. Later, Orihime prepares a meal and presents it to the household. When Nozomi states that it is delicious, Karin invites Orihime to come back later to make dinner. At dinner, Yuzu and Karin watch Kon, in Ichigo's body, eating Orihime's cooking with the others. Noticing Kon's behavior, Karin comments that Ichigo is going through late onset adolescence. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Over the 17 months following Ichigo's loss of his spiritual powers, Karin's have grown stronger. Though she acts as if it is a pain, she does not ask Ichigo about it, and deals with it herself. She frequently visits the Urahara Shop. Karin visits Kisuke Urahara, who sells her various goods for repelling spirits and Hollows. When she asks if Kisuke is sure that he does not want money from her that day, he insists that it is fine as he owes Ichigo a lot. Kisuke then asks Karin how Ichigo is and how she feels. Karin comments that it is fine even if his Shinigami powers do not return, saying that Ichigo has always been fighting and protecting, and now it is her turn to protect Ichigo. Then leaves the store. On her way out, Kisuke asks her to let him know if something were to happen and that he will prepare something. Karin thanks him and leaves. At the Kurosaki Clinic, Karin asks Yuzu where Ichigo is as they have dinner. Yuzu tells her that he is upstairs and when she had called him, he had told her that he would eat later. Karin then calls teenage boys gross and perverts. Yuzu scolds her for saying such things during dinner, denying that Ichigo is like that. Karin relents, but says that she should let go of her delusions about Ichigo, saying that he is not an anime character. Yuzu denies she thought of him like that and storms off, telling Karin that it is her turn to clean up. As she wonders if Ichigo had been cold to Yuzu again, she decides to make him console her later. However, Ichigo rushes passed her and leaves. Karin waits for Ichigo to come home late one night, revealing that he has arrived home late for the last two nights while telling Yuzu to go to bed. Both girls argue for a bit until he comes home. Happy that he is back, they bid him goodnight before going to bed. As Ichigo arrives home to find Shukuro Tsukishima in his house, Karin, under his influence, says that Tsukishima dropped in without a word and has not changed at all. Tsukishima asks if he is being too much trouble but Karin tells him he's not at all. When Ichigo grabs Tsukishima, she is shocked and tries to get her brother to let him go, saying he is hurting him. Ichigo asks Tsukishima what he has done and Tsukishima tells Karin and Yuzu that it is okay and Ichigo is probably just angry he stayed so late. As Ichigo and Kugo Ginjo enter Tsukishima's mansion, they are greeted by Karin and other friends of Ichigo. Karin, along with everyone else, tells Ichigo that Tsukishima is not angry and then tells Ichigo he should apologize. Some time later, following Kugo's defeat and Tsukishima's death, she returns to normal, alongside Ichigo's friends and the rest of his family. The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc Karin is having a meal when she hears Ichigo kicking Asguiaro out of the window. Later, when Yuzu calls her for lunch, she states she needs to beat the boss on the video game she's playing. Yuzu tells her she needs to stop, which Karin acknowledges. When the Soul King's death causes an earthquake in Karakura Town, Yuzu grabs Karin and spills her drink. Karin tells her that everything is okay and helps her clean up while commenting that the earthquake is going on for a long time. Ten years later, Karin and Yuzu bring snacks and drinks for a get-together with Rukia's family, and they happily greet Rukia. Karin then races to the television to see Sado's upcoming boxing match, and tells Ichigo to hurry along as well. They find out that Ichigo and Orihime's son Kazui Kurosaki is probably in Yuzu's room, which she is fine with, and Karin asks her if Kazui gets a free pass like Ichigo. Film Appearances Bleach movie 1 Bleach movie 2 Bleach movie 4 Qoutes *(To Yuzu about ghosts) "Whether you can see them or not, as long as you don't believe, it's the same as them not existing." *(To Kisuke Urahara) "From now on, it's my turn to protect my brother." Relationships Masaki Kurosaki Isshin Kurosaki Ichigo Kurosaki Yuzu Kurosaki Tatsuki Arisawa Rukia Kuchiki Yasutora "Chad" Sado Orihime Inoue Uryu Ishida Kisuke Urahara Jinta Hanatari Ururu Tsumugiya Toshiro Hitsugaya Rangiku Matsumoto Keigo Asano Mizuiro Kojima Renji Abarai Don Kanonji Kon Zabimaru Raku the cat Knownable Relatives *Isshin Kurosaki (Father) *Masaki Kurosaki (Mother/dead) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Older Brother) *Yuzu Kurosaki (Younger Twin Sister) *Kazui Kurosaki (Nephew) *Orihime Inoue (Sister in law) Trivia Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Rie Kugimiya *'English' : Kate Higgins all information on Karin Kurosaki came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Karin_Kurosaki Gallery Kurosaki family.jpg Bleach 227-034.jpg Bleach 227-171.jpg E347 Karin.jpg